ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with a kid named Jack trying to find the earth crystal with his Crystal detector) (his crystal dectector makes a bleep sound) Jack:BINGO (He digs and digs then he find the earth crystal) (he picks up the earth crystal) (the earth crystal turns to a watch wrapped around him) Jack:Intresting. I need to write this in my report (Killer Striker shows up) Killer Striker:The only thing you will write in your report is this (he punches the screen) (then plays the theme song) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fire! Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them all is killer striker but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is fire striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fire! Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (shows Shun entering school) Someone:Sup Shun Shun:Hey (he fist pump him) Someone else:Hey shun Shun:Hey Roy:Hey Shun Shun:Hey... WAIT ROY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN Roy:Getting girls (Shun slaps him) Shun:Be serious everyone was looking for you Roy:Well I was in hollywood with my parents Shun:Your parents were here Roy:Where? Shun:In texas where we live Roy:Uhhhh I need to use the restroom (he rush to the restroom) (Wendy walks up to him) Wendy:What's up with him Shun:I don't know (Shun's eyes turns red) (He sees that earth striker causing trouble) (his eyes turns to normal) Shun:I forgot my textbook be right back Wendy:BUT SCHOOL STARTS IN 5 MINUTES (He goes to the back of the school) Shun:It's time to strike (he turns into fire striker) (then he flies away to downtown) (shows Earth striker controlling rocks and throwing it at people) (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at him which cause him to fall down) Fire Striker:Lets finish this quick school starts in 5 minutes Earth Striker:Don't worry this will be over in a flash (Shows him controlling hundred rocks) (he throws them at Fire Striker) Fire Striker:SHIELD (he uses his shield) (his shield starts to break) Fire Striker:Oh no (his shield gets destroyed) (the rest of the rocks hits fire striker) (shows fire striker on the floor) Fire Striker:This sucks(in the edited version sucks was change to stinks) Earth Striker:This is about to suck even more(in the edited version suck was change to stinks) (the road splits up in half and fire striker fell down) Fire Striker:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (shows fire striker in some underground water) (he turns back to Shun) Shun:HELP HELP HELP (the road combines) Earth Striker:See you never fire loser. (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (shows a black screen) ??? Male(offscreen):Do you think he's awake ??? Female(offscreen):I don't know (Shun wakes up) Shun:WOAH WHO ARE YOU (shows the male and the female) ??? Female:RUDE, anyways my name is Shelby ??? Male:My name is Lucas Shun:Hi Shelby and Lucas, the name is Shun so what are you guys doing here Shelby:Well It started when my family and I were having a picnic (shows them having a picnic) Lucas:Then our dad told us that he quit working for professor Wayne Shelby:Then from out of nowhere that killer striker came and he killed our parents (shows Killer Striker killing their parents) Shelby:Lucas,Thomas and I ran as fast as we can (shows them running) Lucas:Then those robots came out of the sewer and they drag Shelby,Thomas and I, so here we are stuck in the sewer Shun:Who's Thomas? Shelby:He's our dead brother he died by that snake guy fire striker defeatef (Shun makes a sad face) Shun:The same thing happen to me my dad quit working for Professor Wayne and Killer Striker killed him Lucas:What if Professor Wayne is Killer Striker? (then Shun and Shelby laughs) Shun and Shelby:Professor Wayne is too smart to do that Shun and Shelby:JINX (Then some beasts starts crawling) Shun:Are those the beasts that was on the news Lucas:Yep Shelby:Get a staff (She gives them staffs) Shelby:Shun get ready for a fight of your life (one of the beast charges at Shelby) (Shelby hits the beast it was a "Hit Flash") (shows Lucas fighting the beasts all of the hits were "Hit Flash") (the beasts charges at Shun) (Shun uses his staff and uses fire punch on the beasts) (he beats all of the beasts) Shelby:Nice Shun:Thanks now lets find a way to escape Lucas:No you can't that snake guy will kill you Shun:Well would you rather escape or be stuck in this stinky sewer for the rest of your life Lucas:You have a point I guess I will escape with you too (Shelby grab his hand) Shelby:You are not going remember what happen to Thomas Shun:Dude I am a big thing at scool my friends probabarly misss me (shows Amy,Wendy and Roy) Amy:Where's Shun Wendy:He's getting his textbook Roy:Shhhh they are sellling free ice cream if we don't talk WendyNow there's nothing in my mind except for the cream Amy:Ice Cream Roy:Sandwhiches (shows Shun) Shun:It's ok I will escape by myself (then a snake hand grabbed his leg) Shun:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shelby:SHUN Lucas:WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM (then a few beasts shows up) Shelby:Oh shoot (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (shows Shun getting taking away by the snake hand) (Shun uses his fire powers to burn it) Shun:Finally (then another snake hand grabbed Shun's legs) Shun:THIS SUCKS(in the edited version sucks was change to stinks) (then shows Snake Striker) Snake Striker:Wait a second you are the son of Professor Wayne's stupid assistant Shun:Yeah so Snake Striker:So tell me where are Shelby and Lucas Shun:Why? Snake Striker:BECAUSE I SAID SO Shun:I am still ain't telling you Snake Striker:It's ok (shows Snake Striker's hand turning sharp) Snake Striker:You can die instead Shun:I don't think so (Shun tries to punch him but snake striker dodge the attack) Snake Striker:Good but not good enough (Snake Striker's snake charges at the screen) (the screen turns black) (shows Shelby and Lucas fighting the beasts) lucas:I hope Shun is still alive Shelby:Me too(as she hits a beast) (shows all of the beasts on the ground) Shelby:Lets save Shun before it's too late Lucas:Ok (Shows Shun waking up) (There's a snake wrapped around him) (Shun uses his fire powers to burn it) Shun:I AM FREE (Snake Striker shows up and uses his snake hand on Shun) Snake Striker:How the heck did you break out (Then Snake Striker starts making choking sounds) Shun:Are you ok? (Snake Striker falls to the ground) (it shows that Shelby was choking him) Shun:Woah that's kind of messed up Lucas:Well that's what he gets (then Snake Striker's snake hand grab Shelby and Lucas) (he starts choking them in the water) Shelby and Lucas:AHHHHHH Shun:SHELBY, LUCAS (Shun tries to save him but one of the beast tackle them) Shun:AHHHH (the beasts starts striking towards Shun's direction) Shun:It's time to strike (Shun turns to Fire Striker and throws a fire ball at all of them) (Fire Striker tackles Snake Striker) Snake Striker:Sup Fire Moron(in the edited version moron was change to loser) Fire Striker:SHUT UP Snake Striker:MAKE ME (Snake Striker uses his snake hand to throw fire striker at the wall) (Fire Striker gets up) (Fire Striker gets hit sword out) (One of Snake Striker's snake grab Fire Striker's sword and throws it) (Snake Striker's snake hand grab Fire Striker's stomach and he kicks him the hit was a "Hit Flash") (Snake Striker throws Fire Striker in the sewer water) Snake Striker:WOW I EXPECTED MORE Fire Striker:Fire...ball (he throws a fire ball at him) (Snake Striker dodges the fire ball) Snake Striker:you fool..wait what the? (shows fire striker's gone) Snake Striker:Where did that fool go? Fire Striker(offscreen):FIRE SWORD STRIKE (The Snake Striker fell in the sewer water) (Fire striker goes in the sewer water and picks up Shelby and Lucas and put them where there's no water) Fire Striker:Are you guys ok? (they didn't respone) Fire Striker:Guys? (they didn't respone) (Fire Striker find out that they weren't breathing) Fire Striker:no no NOOOOO I SCREWED UP THIS SUCKS (Fire Striker gets up and pick them up) Fire Striker:I need to escape (Fire Striker sees the cover of the sewer) Fire Striker:Bingo (Fire Striker fire punch the cover which causes him to get out of the sewer) Someone:WOAH FIRE STRIKER CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH Fire Striker:Not now can you get these people to safety (That person took them) (Shows Earth Striker) Earth Striker:You are still here? Fire Striker:Yeah and this time you are going to pay (he throws a fire ball at earth striker) Earth Striker:OWWWWWWW, LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO PUT YOU UNDERGROUND AGAIN (He opens underground and fire striker fell into it) (As he closes the underground fire striker escape) Fire Striker:That's a good try but now I am going to strike you out HUNDRED FIRE BALLS ATTACK (all of the fire balls hits Earth Striker which cause him to get blown away) Earth Striker:SCREW YOU FIRE STRIKER(as he gets blown away he said that) Fire Striker:SCREW YOU TOO...Wait is it friday? Someone:Yes Fire Striker:oh... IT'S ICE CREAM FRIDAY I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL FAST (shows the credits) (shows the nickelodeon production logo)